Trouble in Town
by PhantomDarkFanGirl2011
Summary: 6 girls find 6 unconsious guys on there way home form school.  They need to help they guys get home along with staying out of trouble.  Thats going to be hard. Full summary inside. Rated for bad language.
1. Author's Note

**Authur's Note:**

Hey Kumiko-chan here apologizing for deleting the fanfic trouble in town. I was just editing it so I can get better characters in it. Some characters will stay the same but most of them are going to be changed to make the story interesting. Sorry for the mix up.

Kumiko!


	2. Summary and Character Pairings

Summary

It all started like any normal day for a group of friends but what they didn't expect is there all-time favorite anime character would drop out of a portal in front of them. The friends are in for a rough time telling the Anime characters about the friend's world and how they aren't real in their world. Man they are in for a fun yet difficult time. Also an anime convention is around the corner. They also have to get the anime guys either in their school or to find a job in their world until they can get home.

Pairings in the Fan Fiction:

Erin (OC) and Dark Mousy

Tonia (OC) and Izaya Orihara

Red (OC) and Deidara

Beyond (OC) and Grell

Momo (OC) and Grimmjow

Parker (OC) and Tamaki Souh

Carnation (OC) and Alois Trancy

Dadrik (OC) and Celty Sturluson

Syrus (OC) and Mai Valentine

Alice (OC) and Uqiolra

A/N= I don't own any of the anime guys or girls in the fanfic they belong to the people who thought of them first. I only own the OC's and the story Line.


	3. Ch 1: Meeting the Gang

Chapter 1: Where are we?

A group of six high school girls were walking around town, enjoying one of their many days of Florida sun. Worn out from a long day of high school, they were relieved to be out of the stifling classrooms that lacked air conditioning. A laughing Beyond was running at top speed from Erin, who was performing her usual habit of threatening the blonde. Red and Momo were discussing their annoyance at the continuation of **Naruto**, and Parker and Tonia were wondering when Beyond was going to trip and fall on her ass again.

They stopped and stared as, suddenly, something appeared in front of them, kind of like a rip in what was supposedly empty air. One by one, six men were unceremoniously spat out onto the ground. All had their eyes closed, and appeared to be completely unconscious. One of the girls inched forward curiously for a better look.

They all looked like they were from entirely different cultures from the girls, and even more so from each other. One had purple hair and seemed like he was some kind of thief with black wings on his back; another was rather androgynous, with bright red hair and effeminate features; contrasting that oddly was an obviously-rich blonde, adorned in a blue school uniform; even odder was the one who was wearing a fuzzy jacket and wearing a black v-neck shirt, and was holding a silver blade; the one who was squished under everyone else was an androgynous blonde in a black-and red-styled cloak; and the one who appeared last had tan skin, wearing a white- and black- open shirt with matching pants, he also had something attached to his right jaw bone.

"Hey, that kind of looks like..." Red murmured, reaching out and poking the androgynous blond in the shoulder. He didn't stir. She grabbed his wrist and flipped his hand so the palm faced upward. "Holy shit!" she yelled, brandishing the hand at her friends. "He's got mouths on his hands; it's Deidara! Holy shit!"

"Dude," Beyond exclaimed, elbowing Red in the side, "look, it's my protege!" She pointed to the other androgynous man in red. "It's Grell!"

"You mean the nonexistent guys who you constantly fan girl over," Erin muttered. "They're not Deidara or Grell; they just look like them. It's impossible that they're actually, well, **them**."

"Erin, stop ruining my fun," Beyond said. "And anyway, shouldn't we be going to make sure they're not dead?"

Behind them, Tonia cleared her throat. "What do you think I've been doing while you've been arguing?" she asked. "Do you want to help, or do you want to discuss Beyond's mental problems a little more?" Beyond glared at Tonia for the comment she made, while Erin was trying not to laugh.

Sheepishly, the girls followed suit, and before long, they had untangled each of the men from each other and stretched them out on the grass.

"How are they?" Erin asked, checking over the purple haired man. _Dark, _she decided to call him - they were going to have to call them something, so why not refer to him as the anime character he so closely resembled? _Not that I actually think it's Dark,_ she reminded herself.

"This one's fine, he is just unconscious," said Tonia from her spot, kneeling beside the one wearing the fuzzy jacket.

"Same here," Beyond called sitting beside the Grell-look-a-like.

"I think they're all alive," Red agreed, "just knocked out. Sorta."

"So...What do we do now?" Parker asked, glancing around. The small courtyard was still deserted, thank God - six unconscious guys would most likely attract unwanted attention in their small town where nobody had anything else to do besides shove their noses into everyone else's business.

"I guess we should get them inside; it'll be dark soon," Erin commented. "After we've all got a roof over our heads, we can decide where to go until then."

"Great idea, except for one problem," Red noted. "Whose parents will be okay with all of us dragging six dead-looking dudes into the house? My parents put up with weird shit, but I don't think they'll be okay with necrophilia."

Erin slapped Red upside the head. "First of all, **gross**," she said. "Second of all, we got an apartment together, remember?"

Beyond laughed, earning her a head-slap too. She glared at Erin, rubbing her head. "All right, all right, grab a dude and let's go," she grumbled.

Five minutes into the walk, everyone began to think that maybe they should've just left the guys lying in the grass.

"How far are we?" Red asked, dragging the Deidara-doppelganger by the wrists. It was a good thing he had the coat, or he'd have gotten some serious road-burn from the gravel she was scraping him over.

"About halfway there," Erin speculated.

"Erin, why the hell can't you drive yet?" Beyond demanded,

"Because I'm not ready to drive, plus I don't even have a permit yet" Erin said trying to keep Dark from falling and hurting himself.

"Anyway, I think I got the easiest job - this guy's light. But my shoulder hurts like hell." She had decided to take the approach of just flinging the man - who she refused to stop referring to as Grell - over her shoulder, and tried to balance out the added weight by leaning over a bit. "I'm hunching more than my great-grandmother," Beyond complained.

After many more complaints and head-slaps, courtesy of Erin, the girls managed to drag the men into their half decent apartment building. Stumbling over the red brick steps, they finally reached the elevator.

"Thank God for these things," Beyond sighed, dropping the man over should shoulder unceremoniously onto the ground. "Oops."

"Be careful," Momo commented. "You don't want to give him brain damage."

"He landed on his feet! Well, sort of. In those heels, I think it's impossible to land on your feet no matter how far from the ground you are"

"Shut up and get them into the living room," Erin said as the elevator doors opened.

"Geez, you're testy," Beyond commented, lifting the Grell-lookalike back onto her shoulder. "Plus what do you have to complain about? There's a guy who looks exactly like Dark Mousy right next to you! You'd think that'd be enough to make you stop from grouching for a few minutes."

"I am trying not to get my hopes up in case he isn't Dark, ever thought of that!" Erin said keeping a grip on the Dark- lookalike.

"Guys, stop arguing - and besides Erin has a point. What if they aren't the characters they are and you are getting your hopes up is for nothing" Tonia broke in. "Now can we just discuss what we're going to do with these guys?"

"All right," Beyond said, dropping her guy on the couch, where he just flopped halfway off. "Let's go."

They filed into the small kitchen and squeezed into their spots at the table. Momo reached behind her to the fridge and tossed everyone a soda. Beyond stared disapprovingly at the faded-mustard-colored walls.

"We need to get a new table," Erin commented. "No offense, but this one's dented and wobbly. Oh, and the chairs don't match."

"The chairs don't even match **each ****other**, let alone the table," Tonia reasoned. "When you can pay for a new table, we can get a new table. And that goes for all of you," she added, throwing a glance around the table. "Especially you, Beyond"

"Yeah, you can't get a job to save your life," Erin muttered, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "This is flat," she complained.

"First of all, buy your own damn soda if you don't like it flat; I've been drinking half-flat, half-warm Diet Coke for the past two weeks," Beyond told her. "Second, I just don't have any profitable skills. At all, and third, shouldn't we be talking about the guys instead of our crap-tastic furniture?"

"For once, Beyond is right," Parker said, drinking her soda.

"Hey!" Beyond protested, "I'm right sometimes!"

"When you actually think, maybe. But anyway, about the guys," Momo said. "So, any ideas?"

"Call me creepy, but I propose we grope them 'till they wake up," Beyond suggested. Erin hit herself on the forehead.

Red drew her thin eyebrows together pensively. "I second that," she said after a moment. Beyond snickered and gave her a high-five.

"No! We're not doing that to men who are unconscious!" Erin exclaimed. "That's sick and wrong on so many levels. That I don't even want to name all of them."

"Men and woman," Beyond said pointing out, taking another revolting sip of flat, warm soda.

"Woman?"

"…Grell," she clarified, jabbing a thumb behind her in the general vicinity of the new comers. "she identifies as female."

"Whatever- the point is, I'm not going to let you molest them!"

"Fine, kill joy," Beyond murmured, reaching down to re-tie her shoe before it became the next thing she tripped over.

"I'm not a kill joy! I'm stopping you from sexually harassing someone when they don't even know it!" Erin snapped, glaring.

Before she could deliver another one of her patented head-slaps, Parker interjected, "So, what are we going to do with them all?"

"Why don't we wait until they wake up?" Momo proposed. "That way, if they really aren't the anime characters they resemble, which, of course, they aren't, they can tell us."

Beyond shrugged, "I still like my groping idea, but all right," she said, attempting to be a diplomat. "We'll wait, and I'll grope him when he wakes up."

Everyone sighed. Red and Beyond laughed again.

Upstairs, the men began to wake up. Dark was the first to wake up; he looked around, confused as to why he wasn't in Hikari's room anymore. This place was weird. He was lying haphazardly on a shabby Oriental-style rug that had several reddish stains on it._ Please let that just be juice or something, _he thought as he noticed that there were a few other men in the same room as him. They all appeared to be asleep. Looked like a bad horror/porno movie.

_Yeah, I want out. Daisuke, _he mentally called, attempting to contact him through their mind link. No response. Not even a,_ "Shut up, Dark!"_ that he was so used to hearing. _God damn it_. Then something jumped on top of him.

"Kyuu~" Wiz said with his head cocked to the side happily. Apparently, it had been resting nearby, or in his coat pocket – whichever, it seemed happy to see him.

"Hey Wiz" Dark said petting the rabbit on the head.

Beside them, the high-end blonde was waking up. Light purple eyes were filled with confusion and emptiness. _Wow, you can just tell this guy's a moron._

"Where am I? Where's Haruhi?" he demanded, raising him-self off the floor and looking around searchingly.

"Chill, Private-School Boy," Dark said. "I don't know."

"My **name** is Tamaki Suoh," the blonde said, readjusting his powder-blue uniform blazer. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance," he said with the hint of a light smile.

Dark stared. "Yeah, that's nice. I'm Dark Mousy, and this is Wiz." _Oh yeah, a definite charmer, for women with absolutely no brain cells._

"Last I remember, I was walking to Haruhi's house. I just wanted to hang out with her, but I must have taken a false step, because next thing I know I was pulled to the ground by something," Tamaki explained. _I remember seeing Haruhi out front, and I know she saw me, but where'd she go? Is she still back there? And where is here, anyway? _He thought.

"Same here, except I was busy dealing with some other stuff before that," Dark replied. (A/N: stealing artwork and fighting Krad)

"Where am I? Who are you two?" someone asked. Tamaki turned to see a rather annoyed-looking man in a fuzzy black jacket.

The man introduced himself as Izaya Orihara. When asked, he had no idea what happened or where he was. Dark sighed and got up, glancing out the window with Wiz on his shoulder. "This place is weird," he commented. "You can't even see out this window - it's just another brick wall." He leaned against the wall and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Oh, hello there," Tamaki said in his usual clueless voice. (A/N: Idiot) Dark looked back to see two of the other men had woken, and the third was beginning to stir. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, this is Dark Mousy and Izaya Orihara." Pointing to each one of them in turn

"Who are you guys?" Dark asked, walking up to stand by Tamaki and Izaya.

The man – woman?- clad in mostly red stepped forward, clearly incredibly annoyed. But when he caught a glimps of Dark, his eyes sparked and a wide smile stretched across his lips, revealing sharp pointed teeth. "Well now, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." He muttered. His smirked widened, becoming more sardonic, when the others chuckled. "No, I meant that. I would. My name is Grell Sutcliff, but you"—he winked at Dark—"It's just Grell."

Dark took a small step in the opposite direction.

"Deidara, hmm." the androgynous blonde muttered, playing absently with something white and crumpled in his hand. Dark wondered if that was a mouth he saw on the man's hand, but then dismissed it; he really didn't want to know.

"Grimmjow," added the man with light blue hair. His mouth was curved into a frown, but his right hand was tense, ready to punch anyone if he needed to.

"Have any of you ever heard of Jack the Ripper?" Grell asked, raising a black-gloved hand and resting his head on it thoughtfully.

"Yeah I know about Jack the Ripper! My friends told me all about Black butler" Izaya said.

"…Huh?" Tamaki asked eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Grell dismissed him and glanced to the rest of them. Deidara wasn't paying attention at all, and Dark and the rest shrugged clueless except for Izaya.

"Is that supposed to mean anything to us?" Dark asked, resuming his earlier position of leaning against the wall with Wiz on his shoulder.

"If you've never heard of Jack the Ripper, you're most definitely not from around here," Grell explained. "Knowing my Bassy, this is probably another ploy to keep me away from him again." He sighed dramatically. "I suppose I'll just wait for Will to rescue me. And what's Black Butler?"

"It's and anime/manga series where I come from" Izaya sai while shrugging.

"…"

"Could it be possible that we're from different universes," Izaya added.

"What's simple about changing universes?" Tamaki asked. "Isn't that pretty much impossible?"

"Akatsuki, has anyone heard of the Akatsuki," Deidara said, depositing the white thing into the deep pockets of his red-patterned cloak. Upon everyone's confused looks, he repeated, "Akatsuki. If you don't know what the Akatsuki are, then that guy's right. Or Sasori got me high," he added. Chuckling humorlessly, he followed up with, "Yeah, right."

"Oh so your from that Naruto show that Erica and Walker told me about" Izaya said

"What's Naruto? Isn't it that Kyubi kid?" Deidara asked

"Sweetheart, I have no idea what the Akatsuki are," Grell admitted. "But I'll be anything you want~."

"Hey, guys, do you hear people talking?" Izaya asked.

"Shut up so we can hear," Grimmjow commanded. Something about the tone of his voice made it seem like there would be severe consequences if they didn't, and the room got quiet almost immediately.

Sure enough, the sound voices drifted under the door. Idle chatting and laughing, definitely girls' voices. Tamaki pressed his ear to the wooden panel and grinned widely.

"Let's go introduce ourselves! Maybe they'll know where we are!" He flung the door open with an overdramatic flourish. It banged loudly against the wall and rebounded, the doorknob catching him in the side. "Damn it," he whined, "the doors are lighter here than in Ouran..."

"Ouran?" Dark asked.

"My school."

"Whatever," he dismissed, following the blonde - who was still rubbing his hand and complaining quietly - down the hallway.

Whoever lived there was definitely poor, or close to it. They desperately needed a new coat of paint, or a new color - everything was either the shade of baby vomit green or gaudy blue, and it was all faded. A few pictures hung on the walls, all featuring a group of teenage girls. Though some were sort of blurry, it was obvious that none were related to each other. There were a few dents in the walls, as if someone had been carrying something unwieldy and banged it into them.

Back in the kitchen, the girls stopped talking at the sound of a loud door slam. Beyond twisted around to look behind her as the men trooped in. She craned her head to try to catch a glimpse of the man she believed to be Grell. He slipped out from behind Izaya and stared at the six girls.

The blonde in the light-blue uniform stepped in front of Parker, pulled a rose out of his jacket, and laid his hand on her cheek. "Hello there, Princess," he said smoothly, a seductive smile forming on his lips. "What would your name be?"

Parker immediately started blushing and stammered out her name while her friends rolled their eyes, scoffing quietly. Dark shook his head disbelievingly. Tamaki took a step back from Parker and handed her the thorn less rose. Parker blushed darker.

"Parker your face is as red as a tomato" Tonia said. Parker blushed a deep crimson from Tonia's statement.

Dark stepped in front of Tamaki, saying, "That's enough, Romeo." Turning to the girls, he asked, "Okay, where the hell are we? I don't have time for this."

"You're in Florida!" Erin said quickly, seating in her seat happy to know that Dark was really in the apartment, when Dark met her eyes. He smiled slowly, and everyone recognized the same look Tamaki had had when he flirted with Parker.

"Would you like to go somewhere and fill me in?" he murmured. Erin's cheeks turned as red as Parker's. Wiz jumped off of Dark and onto Erin's lap waiting to be pet.

"More tomatoes" Tonia exclaimed, while Momo pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Is everyone here a pervert?" Beyond asked

"Oh like your one to talk Beyond." Erin said while her face was still red and petting Wiz.

"Okay, see, what happened here is that you people fell out of a rip in the sky and onto the ground. You're in our apartment; we dragged you here." Beyond said then turned to Grell and said "By the way, sorry if you're ankle's sprained or something; I kind of dropped you in the elevator."

"Because she's an idiot," Red commented. Beyond half-heartedly punched her in the shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm talking," she said. "So, yeah, you're here in Florida. And I think it'd be best if you either stayed in this building, or just kept a low profile around here."

"Why would that be?" Tamaki asked Parker, as if it was her that had spoken.

Beyond cleared her throat pointedly. "I said that, genius. But in this world, you people don't exist."

"...Huh," Tamaki asked disbelievingly. The rest of the guys, with the exception of Izaya, were staring at her, refusing to believe it. "What do you mean, we don't exist? I exist! I'm right here!"

"Pretty much, sorry," Tonia said. "You guys are in manga and anime we like, but that's it. That's how we knew you so you technically don't exist."

For the first time, Izaya spoke. "That actually makes sense - especially why there are rooms filled with pictures of us in this place."

The rest of the men looked at him, confused. Noticing, Izaya explained, "While Tamaki was complaining about his hand, I was checking out the rest of the rooms." He turned to Beyond. "I assume that the room on the far right is yours, my dear."

Beyond grinned, trying to cover her light blush. "Uh, ignore the shirtless fan-drawings," she muttered. "I'm not that creepy."

"Yes you are," Erin and Red said in unison, Beyond glared at the two.

"So, if all that's true, then how do we get back to our own worlds?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah, I've got stuff to do," Dark added.

"Well, we don't know just yet. But you guys can stay here until we can figure it out," Tonia offered.

"Sure; just under the condition that we don't get raped," Deidara said.

"No promises," Red replied, eying the blond happily. "But, I'll shout 'surprise' first, how's that?" she proposed.

"Okay, we'll work out logistics later," Beyond said, clearly thinking of how to be able to grope Grell as much as possible without getting hit. "For now, we've got a problem: What are they going to wear? They're too obviously **them **right now."

"True; if they don't get normal clothes soon, a ton of rabid fan girls will be nomming on their heads and trying to rape them," Red commented.

"So, now what?" Momo asked.

"Well, I guess we can take them to the mall and get new clothes," Tonia mused. "But that means they'll have to leave the apartment. And that's going to be a problem..."

"What about disguises?" Red asked. "We've got a shitload of hats and stuff, and we can do something with their hair, so they don't attract too much attention."

"Why?" Tamaki asked, frowning in confusion.

"So we don't get ass raped by crazy chicks; where have you been?" Deidara asked sarcastically. He had pulled out the white thing from nowhere again, and tossed it slowly from hand to hand.

"Oh, okay!" Tamaki said, completely missing the man's sharpness. _Idiot_ everyone thought while rolling their eyes.

"Okay, rule time," Erin announced. "Deidara, you've gotta leave the cloak here, so you don't stick out like a sore thumb."

"Fine, but nobody touches my shit," Deidara agreed, shrugging the cloak off and draping it over the back of a spare chair. When he saw the rips in it he yelled "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY JACKET!" Red was looking the other way trying to look innocent but still eyed it, but was too wary of getting killed to touch it.

"Um we kind of had a problem getting you guys here, so some of you were dragged on the road or sidewalks" Erin said not telling Deidara who was the one who dragged him here.

"Fine, but if anything else happens to it that person will have hell to pay, hmm." He said glaring at everyone to know he was serious.

Parker continued, "Anyway Tamaki, you have to leave the blazer and tie and put this on." She crossed into the living room and into a closet, coming back with a huge black knee-length jacket, tossing it to him.

Tonia turned to Izaya. "You leave have to leave the jacket here, okay, oh, and the flip knife too."

"But I like my coat and my knife!" Izaya complained!

"I know but you have to leave it here because 1. It's 90 degrees out there, 2. we are trying from getting you guys gropped and 3. We don't want you to get arrested because you have a knife on you!" Tonia said

"Fine" Izaya said while taking his jacket off and leaving his pocket knife in his jacket

"I'll get him a regular coat," Parker offered, and disappeared back into the closet. Beyond grinned and turned to Dark. "You need a new shirt and a hat; no dude in Florida has purple hair."

"Not unless there punk" Erin said trying to defend Dark's hair color. "No offense."

"None taken" Dark said to Erin, then Dark asked "What about Wiz?"

"He has to stay here or be in someone's bag so no one can see him" Parker said.

"He can stay in my bag" Erin said gladly putting Wiz in her bag while Wiz was happy about not being left behind.

"Anyway here, I've got a few huge-ass T-shirts you can borrow until we get you a normal shirt."

Beyond slipped into her room, which was, indeed, plastered with pictures and fan-drawings of Grell, and rummaged through her bottom drawer. She pulled out a large black T-shirt, which sported a drawing of ribosome with the words like "Don't kill the messenger" emblazoned across the top. When she returned to the kitchen, Erin was staring at Dark and trying to believe that he is really there. Maintaining eye contact with her, Dark was taking his shirt off and smirking. Rolling her eyes - but admitting that the view was pretty nice - Beyond tossed the new shirt at him as Momo returned with a fedora.

"Don't make me go Switzerland on your ass," Beyond warned as Dark donned the shirt and Erin's eyes went back to normal. "But anyway, now to you, Grell."

"Hm?" Grell glanced up from where he had been combing his hair, sitting at the table. "Oh, no problem – I can take care of that myself," he replied with a smile. With the next flick of the comb, his long red hair transformed into a sleek, albeit still wild, black and the red glasses were stowed safely into his coat pocket.

"Nice," Beyond said blatanly running her eyes over him. "Suits you, most definitely. But there's still the clothing thing…"

"We're out of hats," Red announced, stepping out of the closet that was overflowing with random crap. "All we've got disguise-wise is a poncho and a coat that makes you look like a pedophile."

"So I think we'll just need to have you lose the coat and the gloves, and perhaps the boots, too." Beyond summarized, this time gazing at Grell for a different reason, rather than the creepy way she had been before. "Grell, I honestly think it's too damn hot outside for a long-sleeved shirt – want to come see if something of mine will fit you until we can go shopping?" she offered, beginning to lead the man down the hallway by the elbow, calling over her shoulder, "Tonia, you want to take for the rest of the guys?"

"Sure." Tonia surveyed Grimmjow while Beyond took Grell to her room.

"Don't grope him!" Erin yelled after her friend. "Red, go with her and make sure she doesn't rape Grell."

"Aw, fine." Red quickly followed Beyond to her room at the end of the hallway. "Beyond! Keep that door open!"

Shaking her head and smirking, Tonia turned back to the remaining men. "Okay, Grimmjow: you need a new shirt, part of a mask, and a hat, I think."

"But we're out of hats," Momo reminded her. "Oh, I think we've got a sweatshirt that has a hood, though! I'll go get it, and another one of Beyond's huge T-shirts." She scampered off.

"Great! Then I think we're all set, just as soon as Beyond finishes with Grell," Tonia said. "I just hope she didn't try anything..."

"It's okay, her impulse control won once again," Red said, emerging with Grell and Beyond from the bedroom. They had managed to find a strange red dress shirt that fit Grell quite nicely – "My stepmother wanted to make sure I had something 'presentable' to wear," Beyond explained. "And now it finally comes in handy!"

"Okay, well, now that everyone's disguised, we can get going!" Parker announced happily. (A/N Very Tamaki like…Man is she a major fan girl of him or what!)

_To be continued…_

Well what did you think? Please review or favorite this! I do not own any of the characters because they belong to the person(s) that thought them up. I only own my OCs and what happens in the story. Thanks for reading!

~Kumiko


End file.
